The Ninjako and the TaiChi Master
by Violet Phoenix Rising
Summary: The four monks are sent to ninja school in Hokkaido. Meanwhile, Chase Young becomes nonromantically interested in a teenage jonin, and forms a plan to bring her to his side. ChaseOC, eventually. T for language. Fear the OOCness and Sues. CHAP 7 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Gate

The Ninja-ko and the Tai-Chi Master

(note: a ninja-ko is a female ninja, just for those of you who don't know)

**Hi everyone! This the first time I've ever written a story on here, so yeah, I'm a newbie. (sounds of hissing and booing from people off) Destroy the NEWB! (me) no, have mercy! lol seriously, folks, since I'm in high school and have clubs and choir, church (yes, CHURCH), homework (shudders), and a social life, I can't guarantee a new chap every few days, or even once a week. Sorry, but that's the way it is. (bows multiple times from waist) Oh, yeah, and I like a lot of Japanese stuff, so I will make references to Japanese things, and in the case of combat, I will make references to Soul Caliber 2 and Naruto, with some Lord of the Rings on occasion, ok? Ok, luv ya lots, please read and review, and please PLEASE be patient! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown or anything affiliated. Those rights belong to Christy Hui. However, I DO own Ameko Ronotaro, her friends, family, and any other characters that are unfamiliar to you. **

**And now, without further ado, let the kickoff of _The Ninja-ko and the Tai-Chi Master_ begin! (big grin)**

**Your ever gracious hostess/author,**

**Violet Phoenix Rising**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dojo zigzagged around the swarms of cone-like Chinese mountains with a speed bordering 60 mph. The four Xiaolin warriors were hunched together tightly on his back and held on to one another to keep from flying off. As the mighty dragon circled around one last mountain, the monks screamed with fright.

"WHOA-AAH! Dojo, could you please slow down?" Raimundo said, covering his mouth, "I can feel my lunch backing up on me!"

"Ditto that!" shouted Kimiko above the roar of the wind. She was wearing a sea-green kimono top and a white miniskirt with knee-high leather boots. Her hair was partly up in a bun and the rest of it was down.

"Sorry kids, can't be helped," came the annoyed reply from Dojo as he picked up even more speed. "Considering we got a late start this morning and the Hikage's letter said to be there by high noon!"

Omi had to practically scream to make himself heard. "So we had to pick down the eagle scope last night -- only to find that it was not there-- and then rush back to do some late night training yesterday! That is still a pitiful excuse for such reckless flying!"

"Hey look!" Kimiko shouted, pointing to the right. It was definitely a good idea to change the subject before a fight broke out. "There's the Korean Peninsula!" (Yes, they're _that _far up. Pretty much touching the clouds.)

"And up ahead and to the Northeast, Hokkaido, the northern most island of Japan," Dojo finished as a sliver of white and forest green rose out of the deep blue of the ocean.

Clay spoke up as soon as he too had recovered from Dojo's speed. "Speaking of which, dojo, what are we doin' goin' to Japan anyway?"

"Did you forget already?" Raimundo asked sarcastically, turning around to see Clay.

Clay shrugged passively. "I got a lot on my mind without keeping up with this kind of thing any way."

"Whatever."

"We have received the honor of being chosen to be educated by the elite ninjas of Hokkaido," Omi's eyes grew large and sparkly at the thought. "I can't wait to become a Chunin!"

"We'll work out the details when we get there-ERE-ERE-ERE!" Dojo's whole body shook violently and twisted into corkscrews and somersaults before finally recovering. "Sheng Gong Wu alert! And it's a hot one!"

Kimiko pulled out the sacred scroll from her backpack and said, "It's called... the Phoenix Heart?"

The figure on the scroll held up above it's head an object similar to the pendant belonging to Arwen from LOTR, only it had flaming outstretched wings. Flames surrounded the figure completely as it put on the necklace.

"The Phoenix Heart is what you call a "specialty Wu", a Sheng Gong Wu that goes with certain traits. Like the Sword of the Storm is for Wind powers, for example," Dojo explained. "The Phoenix Heart works with powers of fire and helps to develop control over them. Oh, and there's one other detail you should know--"

"What else is there to tell?" Raimundo cut in sarcastically. "Only Kimiko will be able to actually use it!"

"That's the detail. Only _females_ are able to use it!"

"WHAT!" Omi shrieked. "That is most unfair!"

"Where's the Wu, Dodge?" Clay asked.

Dojo spiraled down into a dense coniferous forest. A trodden path lay ahead of them.

"Luckily, it's here on Hokkaido," Dojo said, changing into his smaller form. "Maybe we'll find it on the way."

Clay picked up Dojo and wrapped him around his neck and off they went. About 30 minutes later, the trees parted into a small clearing. The monks gasped at the sight of a massive red torii gate that stood before them. Though its paint faded and chipping off, the gate emanated a sense of dignity and purpose -- as if to remind all those who looked at it of the power and pride that comes from tradition.

Raimundo scoffed. "This is it? Come on, I at least expected to see a guard somewhere!"

"Well, you gotta think about it Rai," Clay said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "The ninjas probably wouldn't want to draw a lot of attention to this place. This is a private area after all."

Kimiko crossed her arms. "Yeah. Wouldn't want anyone to find them and steal their secrets or anything.

Omi cautiously approached the torii. "So do we pass through it? The gate, I mean?" he asked, pointing towards the gate.

"You know, I'm not sure," Dojo said.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked.

"I think that there's supposed to be a protective spell surrounding this whole area."

Every one of the monks sighed exasperatedly. "Great," Raimundo groaned, "What kind of spell?"

Before Dojo could answer, a young boy about seven years old and about half a head taller than Omi jumped out of a nearby tree and landed twenty feet from the monks. He was clad in an outfit similar to that of Sasuke's (Naruto), only his was a rich burgundy color where Sasuke's is blue. The boy's hairstyle was exactly like Raimundo's except for the color, which was so dark a black that it shone dark blue in the sunlight. He constantly kept his left hand on his kunai pouch and wore a cross expression.

"Hold it right there!" the boy shouted. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

The monks looked at each other, confused. Omi stepped forth and said, "We are the Xiaolin monks that were summoned here by this villiage's Hikage. We are here to be educated."

The boy's onyx eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That so? You were do here over an hour ago, if you lot truly are the monks."

"We got a late start this morning," Clay said, tipping his hat slightly. "Sorry."

The boy drew a kunai from his patch and pointed it at the monks. "A likely story!" he shouted. "I don't believe you at all! Now talk! How did you know about the spell? Better yet, how did you come to know about this village?"

"Easy there, pardner," Clay said calmly. "Somebody's gonna get hurt if you go and throw that."

"Master Fung made arrangements with the Hikage a week ago," Kimiko explained.

Dojo pulled out a small scroll with shaky hands. "We got a letter from the Hikage, see? He told us to come, and Master Fung warned me about the spell."

The monks recoiled nervously as a kunai landed a few inches from their feet.

"A letter can easily be forged!" The boy paused to take another kunai from his pouch. "Now tell me who--!" He suddenly fell silent and craned his neck up towards the sky on the monks' right, listening intently. About two seconds later, they heard it too: the sound of propellers. All four of them frowned. Jack Spicer had arrived.

"So we meet again, Xiaolin Has-beens!" he sneered, his hands on his hips and an army of jack bots behind him. "I, Jack Spicer, evil boy-genius, will now take the Sheng Gong Wu and be victorious...!" he paused to look around. "... As soon as I find it."

Wuya zoomed in behind him. "It's here somewhere, I know it!" she said, looking around.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" the boy asked, a little annoyed to have so many strangers around at the same time.

"He is Jack Spicer, our enemy. And yours," Omi explained.

Raimundo blew a raspberry. "I don't know about enemy. Mainly he's just annoying. And a wuss."

Kimiko and Clay nodded. "Yup. True," said Clay.

Jack looked flustered and indignant at the same time. "Hey shut up! I'm a worthy opponent!" he whined.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Wuya's voice fluttered in, mocking him even more with every syllable. "Does the truth hurt?"

Omi could swear he saw the little boy's mouth start to curl into an amused smirk. Suddenly, the boy jerked his head in the direction of a tree on the other side of the path (across from Jack). It only took him a second to aim carefully and send another kunai flying underneath a high but sturdy branch. The kunai rustled past the branch and into the bushes behind it.

"Your aim's a little off," a sly male voice said from the same branch.

The boy's arm shook as he reached for a third kunai. "W-Why don't you come out of the shadows where I can see you properly...? See what happens!"

Chase Young did just that. He jumped off the branch and landed not two feet from the boy. "Well? What now?"

Jack and Wuya's eyes sparkled with admiration (the pathetic little groupies)

The boy didn't respond. His courage was gone and all that remained was a shell: A frightened little boy.

"Chase Young!" Omi cried out. He and the others automatically took battle positions.

"What do you want?" Clay asked.

Chase Young coolly shifted his intimidating gaze to the monks and Dojo, who had taken the opportunity to hide under Clay's hat.

"I'm curious," he said passively. "What are all of you doing in Japan, and at a ninja village, no less?"

"Umm... to get a Sheng Gong Wu DUH!" Raimundo shouted sarcastically.

Chase Young glared at him. "I knew that already. Why else?"

"Oh yeah, like we're gonna tell you that!" Kimiko chimed in.

Chase Young smirked and turned back to the boy, who was still frozen to the spot and shaking. His amber, reptilian eyes squinted dangerously. "I suppose you're just a tag-along guard, then?"

The boy's mouth moved but produced no sound.

"Actually,_ I'm_ the guard of this gate," a melodious female voice fluttered in from nowhere.

In a puff of smoke, the boy disappeared and in his place, a young woman wearing clothes similar to Ino Yamanaka and Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) appeared.

"As for your question," the woman said, "you have the right to inquire, but not to know."

END OF CHAPTER ONE: THE GATE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? What did you think? Please give me constructive criticism and not brutal bashings, ok? **

**I apologize for the length of this, but this is an introduction, and it needs to be a decent length. **

**See you guys later as soon as a get a few reviews and the new chap is up. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: I Am No One of Consequence

**Chapter 2: "I am No One of Consequence"**

**Hey guys. Sorry about the spelling errors. I'm normally very good when it comes to spelling and stuff, it's just that when I'm on a really good writing day, my hands are slower than my brain XD. I'll be sure to check my spelling/grammar thoroughly before updating a chapter. Oh, yeah, and soooo sorry it took forever to give you guys a new chapter. I don't have internet access at home... I hate it!!!!!! **

**Thanks for pointing out my spelling and the review, Kaeley Mel. I'll update again as soon as I can! Please be patient with me, because I'm very busy aside from writing these, as I mentioned in the opening of the first chap. **

**NOW, on with the second chapter :) Please review. I would appreciate your feedback!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything affiliated. However, I DO own Ameko Ronotaro, her family/friends, and any other characters which are unfamiliar to you, unless of course I point out what they're from. **

**HEADS UP!! long descriptions up ahead!!!!!!**

* * *

The four monks stood in awe of the ninja-ko before them. Dojo had peeked out from under Clay's hat; his jaw now hung down. 

Jack was sitting on a branch with Wuya hovering nearby. Before the ninja had appeared, their eyes sparkled with admiration for Chase Young. Now, both of them looked a tad nervous.

The ninja-ko was quite tall for a Japanese woman, about 5' 5". She had long, shadow-black hair wrapped up in a thick bun with the rest of it hanging down in a ponytail that brushed her lower back. She wore clothes similar to Ino Yamanaka's, only she didn't have the white things on her arms, and her clothes were ocean blue where Ino's are purple. Also, she had black spandex long shorts that went down to her knees, and Dojo and Chase Young recognised as black dragonhide armor on her shins, knees, shoulders, elbows, forearms, and wrists. Like Kakashi Hatake, the young woman had black clothing that prevented people from seeing the palms of her hands and the bottom half of her face. She also had a dark-blue Naruto-style headband with the Japanese symbol for fire on it. A kunai pouch was on each of her legs, and one shuriken pouch was on her right leg. (I know that this description is long, but I put a lot of detail into MY characters).

The trait that stood out the most to Chase Young was the woman's eyes. Slanted upwards at the far sides like the natural shape of the Japanese eye, their color was far from normal for the Asian race. They were dark emerald-green spheres with shards of crystal blue and amber yellow towards the pupil.

(How could he NOT notice her eyes of all things?! She was almost point-blank to him, after all.)

Not letting the intrigue sparked from the woman's appearance show on his face, Chase Young smirked amusedly.

"So I have the, how did you put it?" he said, almost mockingly, "I have the 'right to inquire, but not to know'? Interesting word choice."

The ninja-ko slightly raised one of her delicately angled eyebrows. "Yeah. Basically, 'you can ask but I won't tell.' "

She had a pretty nice voice. Confident, bold, maybe even headstrong and a little sarcastic, but still feminine.

Wuya was the first to snap out of the spell the ninja-ko's entrance had put on everyone (except CY, of course). Around the woman's neck was a pendant similar to Arwen's (LOTR) with a tear-dropped shape ruby in the center (pointed end up), and silver, flaming, outstretched angel wings at the top.

"It's there, Jack, look! Around her neck!" she shrieked, pointing her... hand at the woman. "It's the Phoenix Heart!"

Jack remembered why he was there too, as did the monks and Dojo. "Ok, lady," Jack said shakily. "Fork over the Wu and nobody gets hurt...!"

The woman fingered her necklace and glanced down at it boredly. "Oh, is that what this is called?"

(Yeah, I had her outward personality like Kakashi's too! big grin)

Cue prat-falls from everyone but Chase, whose interested look changed to slight boredom.

"Don't play dumb!" A vein on Jack's forehead was throbbing and threatening to pop. "Just hand it over or else!!"

Mischievous sparks danced in the ninja-ko's eyes. "Is that a challenge?" she taunted.

Jack looked taken aback. "H-hey, don't look at me like that! I'm not afraid of you...!" his voice broke. "What makes you so confident?"

"I'm a _jonin_," she said warningly. "Get me?"

Chase Young's eyebrows raised slightly. _Really? A jonin at her age? Intriguing._

When Jack didn't speak, the ninja-ko did. "Unless you say or do something soon, I'm going to take your silence as cowardice. Are you going to attack or not?"

"I thought that a real jonin would be more cunning than this," Omi whispered to the other monks. "She seems impatient."

Raimundo shrugged. "Maybe she's new."

"Not likely," Dojo said. "They don't let hotheads become jonin."

Chase Young suddenly appeared behind the monks, startling them quite a bit. "Exactly. She already knows that Jack is an imbecile. She's manipulating him into _doing_ something stupid."

"I am NOT A COWARD!!!" Jack shrieked. "Jack-bots, annihilate-ify!!" (I love that line. It's so stupid, it's funny!)

As the robots surrounded her and prepared to fire, the ninja-ko sighed boredly. "What a drag. I hate it when my opponents attack head-on," she muttered disappointedly under her breath. "It shows lack of brains."

The Jack-bots fired, and dust kicked up, obscuring the robots and the ninja-ko from view. Sounds of bullets ricocheting echoed through the trees

"Did I get her?!" Jack wondered outloud. "I got her...?"

The dust cleared, and the robots were all in ruins. The ninja-ko, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"What the -- ?!!" Jack stuttered. "I thought that I --"

"-- Unless you see a smoldering corpse, don't get cocky."

Jack froze with fear.

"Never let your opponent get behind you."

(You guys remember that one episode of Naruto when the group was fighting Kakashi to keep from going back to the Academy? It was like the fourth episode of the first season. Anyway, Kakashi said the exact same thing as the ninja-ko and... well, this'll be funny for those of you who remember that episode. I know I do!!)

The ninja-ko was hovering behind him, just high up and close enough to aim at the middle of his back. Her hands were positioned like so: the last two fingers of her right hand were over the last two fingers of her left hand, which were curled up. The index and middle fingers of both hands were straight. (You'll have to actually do this to get the visual)

_Ooh, the sign of the Tiger. Well, Jack's doomed_. Chase Young thought with a smirk.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!" the ninja-ko cried, pulling back her hands (still in the sign of the tiger) and jutting them into the middle of Jack's back.

Jack could've passed for a launching firework. He zoomed off into the air, the middle of his back smoking, and his high-pitched shrieks fading into silence.

The monks were once again awe-struck. Dojo whistled and said, "Yikes. Nice Secret-Finger-Jutsu." The ninja-ko nodded respectfully.

"Dude, I would LOVE to be able to do that!!" Kimiko said, her eyes sparkling.

Wuya proceeded to flirt with Chase. "Oh, finally! That idiot's gone! Now then, Chase, let's talk about getting me my body back so that we can --"

"Go away, hag!" Chase butted in disgustedly. Much to Wuya's horror, he walked over to the ninja-ko.

(NOTE: the following dialogue is between Chase and the ninja-ko ONLY)

"So," Chase got back his suave voice. The ninja-ko groaned annoyedly under her breath. "A reflective-shield jutsu followed up by a substitution jutsu and a 'Secret-Finger-Jutsu'. Very nice."

"Actually, I didn't do a substitution jutsu," she said informatively, but still mildly respectfully, "I did an easy form of transportation jutsu to get behind -- What was his name? -- Jack."

"Ah," Chase said, acting as if this were a normal conversation. "Still, I'm impressed. Who are you?"

" 'Who, as a derivation of 'what', and what I am is a ninja-ko in a mask."

"Beg pardon?" Chase Young said, getting close to being annoyed.

"Oh, nothing," the ninja-ko said playfully. "I was merely commenting on the paradox of asking a masked ninja who she is."

"Very well," Chase Young decided to play along. "May I have your name then?"

The ninja-ko seemed to smile under the, well, let's just call it a mask. "Yet another paradox. Don't you know that a ninja's identity is one of their most prized possessions?"

Chase Young started to look infuriated.

The ninja-ko laughed and said, "Irritated a little, are we? Well, my identity will remain unknown to you, I'm sorry to say. Let it suffice that I am no one of consequence, until you give me a reason to be otherwise."

"So, by 'otherwise', you mean if we should become enemies, you would then tell me your identity?" Chase Young mused.

"Well, don't you have to remember the name of your new enemy?"

Chase Young laughed. "Yes, that would help with hostilities, wouldn't it? I'll remember that."

The ninja-ko shrugged passively and said, "Whatever. Just don't fly into a wind storm on your way back."

Chase Young jumped back and flew off. _Very interesting. I shall have to keep an eye on that one._

Time to get back to the monks, with of course, one of Rai's sarcastic remarks. "Sheesh. Talk about a wierdo."

"Don't worry," the ninja-ko said, walking towards the monks, "Where you guys are going, no wierdos are gonna be able to get in, especially that one. Come on, let's go in shall we?"

* * *

**Once again, SOOOO sorry it took me so long. I'll get to working on the next chap really soon! Please review. If you have any comments, don't hesitate to say so. **

**Love ya lots!!**

**Your ever gracious author, Violet Phoenix Rising**


	3. Chapter 3: The Village

Chapter 3: The Village

**HEY!! So, thanks for the reviews!! I'm so glad it's liked :D Ok, meh heh, the story takes place in Hokkaido, Japan, the northern-most island. If you had been paying attention to the first chap, you would have known that! Lol, just kidding! No, my ninja-ko is NOT related to Kakashi, because that would be wierd. This is not a crossover with Naruto. Sorry if that disappoints some of you. And, yes, I finally updated. Seemed like I wasn't going to, huh? Also, thank you once again, Kaeley Mel for reviewing and making sure that my chapter had no spelling errors. Who needs spellcheck when I have you? Hahahahaha.**

**NOTE: Everytime you see italicised (spell?) text, it's people's thoughts. In this chapter's case, the ninja-ko's thoughts. Just so you guys aren't confused. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown or anything affiliated. I DO own all other characters in this fanfic that are not from Xiaolin Showdown or any other copyrighted material (games, other shows, manga, etc.). If they are from somewhere other than my own imagination, I will tell you. **

**Ok, then! Now please read, review, and above all, enjoy!**

**Your ever gracious hostess/author, **

**Violet Phoenix Rising**

* * *

"Well then? Shall we go?" the ninja-ko asked, leaning against one of the torii pillars. 

"YIPPEE!!! Chunin-dom, here I come!" Omi cried, sprinting toward the gate.

The ninja-ko chuckled to herself. _This one's quite spirited. I hope that he turns serious in his studies, though._

"Hold it there, little buddy!" Clay warned, "There's still a protective spell around this place!"

_The cowboy has a good memory, _the ninja-ko observed.

"Yeah, what if you get hit by a lightning blast?" Kimiko added as the others reached the gate.

_Clearly the maternal one, or getting to be, _were the ninja-ko's thoughts of Kimiko.

Omi literally screeched to a halt. He stopped so suddenly that he fell backwards on his butt.

The ninja-ko laughed good-naturedly. "Oh, that? Don't worry about it. It doesn't do anything _that_ dramatic."

Omi cocked his head to one side. "Really?"

"Then what does it do?" Rai asked sarcastically. "Does a volley of shuriken and kunai come at us?"

_That one is Raimundo of course. The sarcasm, the attitude -- exactly like what Master Fung said. Hopefully he'll cool down in the fullness of time. He also has talent, as do the others._

"Well," the ninja-ko explained, "you see, those kind of spells where some kind of boobytrap is triggered are _way_ too obvious. Attracts too many looky-loos you know. With our spell, you can send an army of 100,000 men through this gate and all the way to those mountains up north of here and they still wouldn't see the village. All they'd see would be ruins of old buildings. Plus, everything in our village is completely invisible and soundproof."

Raimundo grinned. "Awesome."

It was Kimiko's turn to ask a question. "Wait, what if a bunch of spells were launched beyond the gate? Wouldn't that expose the village?"

"Yeah," said Clay, "by the time the smoke cleared, they'd really see a bunch of ruins."

The ninja-ko laughed again. "I love it when newbies put me on the spot! That's another thing we've perfected over the centuries. This entire village is surrounded by a barrier made up of trillions -- and I mean trillions -- of microscopic and intangible sensors. Whenever projectiles or magic energy of any kind are launched at this barrier, the sensors use the kinetic or spiritual energy to create an illusion spell of such high caliber that it seems like whatever should've happened on impact happened. You can't even tell anything was unreal. Answer your question?"

Kimiko nodded.

"Mine too," Wuya cackled as she zoomed in point-blank to the ninja-ko. "Just imagine the chaos once Chase Young gets word of this!"

"Don't you have anything better to do besides flirting with him?" Dojo asked irritably. "Go bother someone else!"

The ninja-ko glared at Wuya with so much intensity that Wuya shrank back a little. The ninja-ko put her right hand between Wuya's face and her own, palm facing Wuya. She suddenly spread her fingers apart, her hand moving forward slightly, and Wuya was pushed backwards twenty feet into the air.

"If you think that I'm going to let that human virus get in _my_ village, you stupider than I ever thought possible!!" the ninja-ko shouted fiercely. "You have no power here, witch! Leave and never come back!"

Wuya flew away, fearing what the ninja-ko was capable of in her anger. "I won't forget this! I'll get you back someda-aaaay!!!"

The ninja-ko breathed out harshly, as if struggling not to swear at Wuya as she faded into the distance. She looked at the monks and Dojo, who all had terrified expressions on their faces. Her face softened at the sight.

"Just so you all know, I'm not cruel like that normally. I'm actually one of the nicer ninjas here," she said kindly. The monks and Dojo sighed in relief. "But don't think that I'm not stern, because I am."

The ninja-ko placed her hand on the torii gate. "Come on, let's go! You're late enough as it is!"

Omi went forward uncertainly. He looked at the ninja-ko, who moved her head to gesture him on. A strange energy came about Omi, one he had never felt before. His whole body felt tingly as he passed to the other side of the gate. (Ok, all perverts leave. NOW!!!!!!!!) From the POV of his friends, Omi's head was tipped back like he was taking in all that was on the other side. The others, ninja-ko included, followed him.

The so-called village was nothing short of magnificent. There were hundreds of ancient conifers and pine trees as far as the eye could see, with armories, sword shops, forges, and hospitals in the lofty, enormous branches all connected by suspension bridges. On the ground below were food stands and other normal shops and stands that were not associated with battle. Crystal-shaped wood and glass elevators on ropes connected the tops of the trees to the forest floor. Far to the North, and straight ahead of the torii gate, was an intricately designed Japanese-style castle (like there would be any other kind of castle in Japan anyway! Ha ha ha...) perched on a large cliff and overlooking everything below. All around them, the monks could smell food cooking, and hear the chanting of many different religious groups and bells ringing.

"Welcome to Hitatsuban, the village of 'Fire-dragon barbarians', " the ninja-ko said, "Breathe it in, guys. You're going to be living here for at least a year and a half."

"That long?" Raimundo asked, whining a little.

"Yes, that long," the ninja-ko replied in an annoyed tone. "What? Did you think you were going to camp? Anyway, right now, we're going to that castle up there, where the Hikage lives. After we get you introduced and show you your quarters, you may take the rest of the time to explore. Here are your maps."

The monks took the four individual maps and looked at them.

"WOW!!" Kimiko exclaimed. "There's one center for every religion you can think of! Jainism, Hinduism, Buddhist, a non-denominational Christian church, an Islamic synagogue -- this is amazing!"

"We recieve martial arts prodigies from everywhere around the world," the ninja-ko explained. "It's only natural that we accomadate for all of them. Now, keep in mind that you have a curfew. You are to be back at your sleeping quarters at no later than 9:00. When, not if, you are caught after curfew, you will be punished severely. Let's get moving."

**MEANWHILE**

Chase Young was meditating in the room at the top of the stairs (the big ones), thinking about how the ninja-ko had given Jack such a trouncing, though that wasn't a very hard thing to do. The picture that came flooding back every time though, was the ninja-ko's eyes. The intensity, the drive, the determination -- most of all, the beauty of their color.

Wuya flew into his chamber and said in a coy tone, "Oh, Cha-aaase. Guess wha-aat?" Chase grunted uninterestedly. "I have ne-eews for you. You know the village where the ninjas live? It's surrounded by a barrier that's sensitive to magic and projectiles."

"And?" Chase Young said, clearly interested, "Did you find out how to penetrate it?"

Wuya stuttered. "Uh, well... no, but I'll get the information for you!"

Chase Young stood up suddenly. "WORTHLESS!!! Worthless excuse for a minion!!" He shouted in anger. Wuya shrank back in fear.

"Why are you so angry? Are you interested in those ninjas?" Wuya gasped in horror. "Or is it that girl?!!"

"Shut up hag, and mind your own business!" Chase shouted from another room. "Now get out and leave me to my own devices!"

* * *

**Hey, once again, sooooo sorry for the extremely long delay. I'm gonna work on the fourth one now!!!  
I'm not going to introduce the Hikage yet because his character is not yet significant in this story.  
Please read and review!  
****  
VPR**


	4. Chap 4: The Ninjako's Name and Nemesis

**Chapter four: The Ninja-ko's Name and Nemesis**

**Hi everyone! The reason why I was delayed in updating again was because of a bad snow and ice storm. I wasn't able to check my mail or anything for four stinking days:( Anyway, thanks for the compliment, Kaeley Mel. It's only going to get more awesome as it progresses! However, because I'm trying to slowly ease off of the focus being on the monks, and focusing on my characters and their relationships with Chase Young, this will take a while. Also, I have finals this week, so you can probably expect the next chapter(s) sometime in January, quite possibly with a late Christmas/holiday chapter. Please be patient, I do appreciate it!**

**For your convenience, there are translations below for those of you unfamiliar with any sort of Japanese. These are name translations and also translations for terms of address. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown or anything affiliated. I DO own any characters I label as : (MINE!!). **

**Please read, review, and above all, ENJOY!! Oh, yeah, and if you want to take the time, please tell me what you liked/disliked. **

**Your ever gracious hostess/author,**

**Violet Phoenix Rising**

**Note: A kunoichi is a ninja healer, if you hadn't already learned that from Naruto.**

**Translations of names and phrases:**

**Ameko -- Roughly "rain child" or "rain girl" in Japanese. "Ame" meaning "rain" and "-ko" being a female suffix.**

**Bakuto -- Roughly "respectable person" in Japanese. "Baku" means "respect", and "-to" means "person"**

**Kaoru -- You know Kaoru from Kenshin? I used her name for Ameko and Bakuto's cousin. I don't know what it means, sad to say. **

**Orochijin -- Sounds kinda like Orochimaru from Naruto, huh? That's the point. "Orochi" means "large snake" and "-jin" means "man". The whole name literally means: "large snake man".**

**_Ane-chan_ -- A bit more familiar term of address for one's elder sister, but still mildly respectful. **

**_Ane-san _-- More respectful than "ane-chan", but less respectful than "ane-ue".**

**_Ane-ue _-- An old fashioned term of address for one's elder sister. The "-ue" part makes the address the most respectful. **

**_Chi-chi-ue _-- A respectful, albeit old-fashioned, address for one's father. If you read the Japanese Inuyasha comics, you see Sesshomaru calling his father this.**

**_Ha-ha-ue _-- Yet another respectful, but old-fashioned, address for one's parent; this one is for one's mother. I think Sango from Inuyasha calls her mother this in the Japanese comics. **

* * *

Dawn broke before the monks were ready for it. They'd had too much fun from the day before. Raimundo had found a basketball court and a soccer field; he'd also made some Puerto Rican and Japanese friends. Kimiko talked to some kunoichis and female genin students near a health clinic. Clay discussed agriculture with the farmers, and earth techniques with ninjas specialising in his element. Of course, the monks' ninja-ko sensei (the same ninja-ko from chapters 1 through 3) found Omi chatting the ears off of the most patient chunin and jonin. By the time curfew had been put into effect, the monks were still excited and couldn't sleep at all. 

"ALRIGHT!! UP AND AT 'EM!!!" their sensei shouted right above them as they slept. "GET UP RIGHT NOW!! You don't want to be late, especially since I'm responsible for you right now and it's your first class day!"

Raimundo yawned, "How can it be time for class?"

"It's five a.m.," Kimiko groaned, rubbing her eyes.

Omi bolted up from his sleeping mat. "You are all wissies! If you had just stopped talking a little earlier, you wouldn't be so tired!"

Clay snorted loudly and rolled over. In response, the ninja-ko made this sign with her right hand: (again, do it to get the visual) her two small fingers curled, her other two fingers and her thumb straight. Keeping her hand in the sign, she briefly touched the side of her index finger to her lips and then aimed at the snoring Clay.

"Water style," the ninja-ko muttered. "Freezing rain jutsu."

A torrent of ice-cold water spouted from the ninja-ko's finger tips and soaked a now awake and shivering Clay.

"Okay, everyone awake now? Good. Here's your uniforms."

The ninja-ko threw a forest green Sakura (Naruto) outfit with white fire symbols instead of circles and black spandex longshorts at Kimiko. The boys got forest green Sasuke (Naruto again) outfits with white fire symbols replacing the bobber on the back, and black Sasuke shorts. All of them received black headbands like the ninja-ko's.

"Just curious, sensei, when do we get armor like you?" Omi asked, a little discouraged by the ninja-ko's skill with his own element.

"You work for the armor," she responded. "You either get a job and buy it, or you get it when you make the honor roll. Hurry up and put your uniforms on. Meet your classmates in the recreation area for Tai-Chi and Yoga in ten minutes. After that, you will have a moderate breakfast, a lap around the village, and your first class. _Don't... be... tardy_. Period."

The ninja-ko went out the sliding doors and closed them. After a few seconds, her silhouette disappeared.

"You know what I just realized?" Raimundo said as Kimiko went into another room. "We still don't know sensei's name."

"She'll introduce herself at the beginning of class, I'm sure," Clay said. "Besides, it's not like we asked her who she was."

Omi made a thoughtful expression. "I wonder if she's related to the boy from yesterday."

_**Meanwhile:**_

A seven year-old boy in a burgundy Sasuke outfit (yes, this is the boy from chapter 1) was sitting on a high branch in a tree outside the main village, but within the barrier.

_Ameko-ane-chan... _the boy thought as he recalled how he'd been saved by the ninja-ko the day before_. No doubt you called me out of morning activities to tell me how stupid I was. Please don't be angry with me_!

The boy felt his sister's presence by him on the branch.

"Bakuto," (Alright, before there's any misconceptions, the ninja-ko's name is Ameko and the little boy from Chap 1 is named Bakuto) Ameko said gently. "You know why I've called you here."

Bakuto nodded in shame. "Ane-san, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough right now." Ameko's tone became stern. "You knew that that foreignor could easily have killed you! What if he had?! There would be no rest for Chi-chi-ue and Ha-ha-ue's souls if that happened."

Bakuto's eyes burned with tears. "I know, Ane-san..." He broke from Ameko's stare with shame.

"If you had known, you would've stayed in the tree like you were told. You were supposed to just keep watch!" Ameko voice rose slightly with her growing angrier. "Do you remember what I said for you to do if you thought someone was a threat?"

"Get back through the gate and tell you." Bakuto's voice cracked.

Ameko nodded. "Exactly. The reason why I was able to convince Metsuke and Rainochi-sensei to let you keep guard while I was on a mission was because I told them you could handle it. Now I'm a liar."

(I know that what Ameko is saying is very harsh, but see, he's her only brother and one of the four remaining members of their family. She loves him very much.)

Bakuto tried to blink back the tears, but they dropped down onto his cheeks anyway. "Ane-san, I don't know what to say! I know that I messed up! I know that I shouldn't have tried to fight, since I'm still just an Academy student! I'm just really, really sorry!"

As her little brother started to cry, Ameko's anger subsided, and she tenderly embraced him. The harsh feelings that had come from worry and distress were gone, and all that remained was the sisterly love she had for Bakuto.

"It's my fault that this happened. It wasn't fair of me to expect so much of you so quickly," Ameko said gently. "You won't be punished for my own mistake. I'm sorry for what I said. Please don't cry anymore."

Bakuto blew his nose on the kleenex Ameko gave him. "You know this kind of forgiveness interferes with your duties as a teacher, right?"

Ameko shared in his laughter and said teasingly, "Yeah, well, you just worry about your studies and I'll worry about my teaching, alright?"

"You shouldn't let him off so easily, Ronotaro," hissed a lean, lanky, and tall man with shaggy, tawny hair and small, black eyes. His voice sounds like Orochimaru's, ok? "Wouldn't want you to break your equal-treatment promise." (Ronotaro is Ameko and Bakuto's last name. Just using someone's last name is a mock-respectful way to address someone.)

Ameko glared at the man in the nearby tree. "This isn't exactly any of your business, Orochijin-san. This is between me and my brother."

Orochijin chuckled in his throat. "You, your friends, and Lady Kaoru may feel that way, but the Hikage, the Counsel of Dragons, and I do not. This is a teacher-student issue, and that makes it everyone's business. And your little brother must be disciplined for his foolishness."

"No. The foolishness was mine, as his sister, not his teacher," Ameko insisted. "I accept all responsibility for what happened. That said, there is no reason for Bakuto to be punished."

Orochijin's eyes unfocused, as if mulling something over. "Very well, Ronotaro. Since you claim the fault as your own, Bakuto will not be punished. However, as punishment for _your_ mistake, you will be removed from your post as Gate-watcher until further notice. Bakani Ahibo will take your place."

"What?!" Ameko shouted, angered further. "Bakani's the least competant jonin! Have Metsuke take over --"

"I am the captain of the Gate Guard, and I say Bakani Ahibo will take your post!" Orochijin seethed. "Hurry up and get to class, both of you. The students are returning from their jog."

Orochijin's image seemed to shudder, like a bad picture on the tv screen. Ameko blinked and he was gone.

_Creepy little egomaniac! _Ameko thought bitterly. "Bakuto, does he ever talk to you when no one else is around?"

Bakuto shook his head. "No. I'm never alone."

"Good. Never go anywhere alone. And if he tries to tell you anything strange, don't listen to him and come tell me or Kaoru right away, ok?"

Bakuto nodded.

"Good boy. Come on, let's get to class."

Ameko carried her brother piggyback as she leaped from limb to limb.

"I can't wait until I can do this with you and not have to be carried," Bakuto said.

Ameko chuckled. "You'll learn. Eventually."

_Back at the Gate..._

Chase Young stood before the torii gate, staring and pondering how to access the village.

_There's a shield here that prevents entry by tricking invaders into thinking that there's nothing on the other side. If I were to go through, I wouldn't be able to see or touch anything. At least Wuya was able to give me that much useful information._ Chase Young shuddered as he thought of the perverted ghost.

His thoughts wandered back to the ninja-ko from Chapter 1 (whom we know to be named Ameko, but he doesn't). Ameko's eyes, determined and sparkling, had haunted him all night and all day. _The teenage jonin is in there. I wonder what her other powers are. If only I could get in..._

Chase felt the energy from the shield grow weaker at the gate.

_What is this?_ he thought with a smirk. _Is someone letting me in?_

Proceeding with caution, Chase passed through the gate and quickly jumped into a nearby tree to conceal himself in the shadows. After he was sure no one had seen him, he observed the beauty of the ninja-ko's village.

_Amazing. Now to find the school, and that ninja._

* * *

WHEW!! Finally finished with this chapter! Sorry for the extremely long wait! (bows multiple times from the waist) You're going to have to wait until January to get the next chapter because I'm being let out of school on Wednesday the 20th, and I won't have access to the internet all that time.

Please review and let me know what you liked/disliked so that I can write better. Thanks for your patience!

Violet Phoenix Rising


	5. Chapter 5: The First Fight

**Chapter Five: The First Battle**

**Hi. Again, I'm REALLY sorry for posting that first author's note. You guys wanted more action, I'll give it to you... with THIS chapter! Grab the popcorn, it's time for a battle between Ameko and Chase Young! Who will win?! **

**AAAAND, I'm done being hyper. **

**(Chase) Finally...**

**(Me) Hey, when did you get here??**

**(Chase) A while ago. You gave me a bad rep!!!!!!!!**

**(Me) um... sorry? eep, (Chase gives me a really evil look) ok, ok! I'll make up for it!**

**(Chase) You better... or else!**

**(Me) Oh, yeah, please notify me if Chase is OOC. Thanks a ton!**

**By the way, the reason why I took so long to update is because of the winter storm on Jan 12 in conjunction with drama at school, homework, and a nasty case of writer's block. Ugh. Yeah, you understand.**

**Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh, yeah, one more thing: ALL CHASE YOUNG FANS go to and search for: Chase Young Young Midnight. Exactly like I just typed it. Click on the video labeled, Young Midnight. It's kickass!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or anything affiliated. The only characters I own are the ones I make up.**

* * *

Chase Young was growing steadily more annoyed at how elusive the ninja-ko was proving to be: Leap. Leap. DUCK! Scope out area, wait a while, avoid being seen. Go somewhere else, do the same thing. BORING! He'd done this for the last five and a half hours. 

Chase slouched against the side of the tree and sighed disgustedly. _Why do women always make you wait? Then again, life's no fun when everything goes your way. It's nice to have a challenge once in a while._ The smell of the pine tree was so soothing, so familiar... He let himself ease into a small snooze under the cool shade of the branches above.

The sound of the clock tolling 12:00 and feminine laughter broke him out of it. Chase's eyelids snapped open and a second later he was alert and had located the source of the second sound.

Two raven-haired Japanese girls were slowly walking in his direction.

_Oh my God,_ he thought, disgust quickly reappearing on his face. _Ninja-girls in fukus. What the hell is wrong with these people?_

The uniforms weren't very sluttish, though. Only the lower thigh was showing at the very most.

Chase's attention returned to the girls themselves. They could've passed for twins. However, as they got closer, Chase noticed subtle differences between the two, and then more obvious ones.

"...By the way, Kaoru, great job on the descant!" one of them said.

The girl named Kaoru responded, but Chase didn't pay attention to it. A memory of what Guan and Dashi had described as beautiful popped in his head: Long black hair, snow white skin with red lips, a slender body -- Kaoru satisfied all these qualifications. However, she carried herself like a princess. NOT a characteristic of the warrior he'd come to find in the first place. Chase shook the memory from his mind and observed the other girl.

Soon, the two parted ways.

"See ya in art, cousin!"

Kaoru waved and said in a sweet voice, "Bye Meko-chan!"

_'Meko-chan'?! Something that awful has to be a nickname!_

Meko-chan came closer to Chase with each passing second. From far away, she didn't seem as pretty as Kaoru, but she still had a nicely shaped face and pale complexion. Chase saw that she also walked with a sense of poise and purpose. _At last. A warrior._

As Meko-chan walked by him, Chase recognised her hairstyle as the same as the ninja-ko he remembered_. Coincidence? Only one way to find out_.

He stalked her for a while, quietly bounding from tree to tree._ Those calves would be the envy of any Spartan woman. _

As sure as she'd heard his thoughts, Meko-chan turned and looked right where Chase was with a determined expression. This surprised him a little, and at first, Chase thought that she hadn't noticed him. Until the girl reached for a kunai.

Meko-chan found none. Students weren't allowed to carry weapons during school hours.

The teenager let out a grunt of surprise and pain as Chase rushed forward and knocked her down. Instinctively, she rolled into a somersault and landed on her feet in a battle position.

Meko-chan sensed and roundhouse kick coming from behind and a little to her left. She quickly turned to her right, caught Chase's leg and responded with a kick of her own, this one aimed and the right side of his gut.

Chase was distracted by the sea-green fireballs blazing in her eyes.

The kick hit dead on, and he was sent staggering backward.

He chuckled darkly and said, "Nice."

A bell sounded in the distance. Twelve o five.

The teenager frowned and said with an air of sarcasm, "Well, if the whole point was to make me late for fourth hour, you've already suceeded."

Chase laughed more openly. "So --"

"You're not supposed to be here." Ugh. Cliche line.

Chase tried again, ignoring her. "So, 'Meko-chan'? What the hell?"

Meko-chan shot him a bone-chilling glare. "Ever hear of nicknames? They're fairly common in high school."

"I know. That was meant to annoy you, if you hadn't figured that out already." She had. Naturally. "What's your real name?"

The teenager looked even more annoyed at this question. Chase chuckled in his throat. He spoke with a perfect Japanese accent. "O-namae wa?" Then went back to his regular voice. "Are my words incorrect?"

"I am Ronotaro Ameko," she said in a dignified tone. "You have invaded my village and are now my enemy."

_Rain-girl._ "Dozo yoroshiku (yoh-roh-shku), Ameko. My name is Chase Young."

Ameko gave him an acknowledging nod. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in the gate?"

_Come to think of it, I don't know. _"I've been trying to figure that out myself," Chase responded with a carefree shrug.

"Someone let you in, then," Ameko said pensively. "What time did the shield weaken?"

Chase smirked. "Are you interrogating me?"

"The only way in here is through the gate. Someone _had_ to have let you in," Ameko's tone grew serious. "The person who did so would be guilty of high treason against his Lordship Hikage and the village as a whole."

"Ah, a criminal investigation." _Someone in this place likes me._ "It opened shortly after dawn, about 6:30 a.m. Help you at all?"

"Yes. Very much so." _Question is, who would have the gall to betray us_?,Ameko thought.

"Well then," Chase said, reptilian eyes glittering gold in the sun. "Shall we do this again properly, or do you need to get to fourth hour? I can't guarantee I'll stay out of trouble during that time."

_Holy crap, he's handsome. Am I just now noticing this? _Ameko blinked those thoughts away._ No! Bad Ameko! Remember your training!_

"Alright," she said aloud. "One more round, and then I have to get to class."

Chase smiled. "I thought so."

The two took fighting stances. Ameko's resembled Rock Lee's (Naruto).

"I won't make you do anything that'll make your skirt fly up," Chase said as he made the first move. "Just for the sake of your dignity."

"First of all, that counts as a handicap, which I hate. What's necessary is necessary," Ameko replied defensively as she blocked with one arm and aimed another kick at Chase's gut. "Second, my dignity is preserved."

This time, Chase caught the leg, and was pleased to see that his opponent didn't start to lose her balance.

"Oh, you mean the black shorts under there?" Chase taunted. "I noticed."

Ameko flushed with a mix of embarrassment and anger. The muscles in her captured leg flexed, and the leg ripped itself from Chase's grip onto the ground. She charged forward, swapping punches and guards with Chase. One fist broke through his defense and clipped Chase's jaw as he tilted his head back; He caught the attacking arm by the wrist and held tight.

In an attempt to free it, Ameko twisted her arm and threw another punch at Chase's face, only to have it caught at the wrist too.

_What was the point of that? She's not very quick, and has mediocre arm strength. Some ninja. _"How old are you?" Chase asked aloud.

"Why?" Ameko borrowed his taunting smile. "Interested?" She jerked her arms backward.

Chase, thinking it was a plan to headbutt him, held on and straightened his arms. Bad move, as he soon found out. He had underestimated how far back she would pull, and how far he would have to go forward, and the consequences were two kicks to the chest that sent him backwards into a tree.

_If I wasn't wearing this armor, I'd not only have the wind knocked out of me, I'd also have a severely injured back. Her legs are very strong, but perhaps there's a weakness somewhere... _

"Hardly," Chase panted.

Not completely a lie. He still wanted to see how well she'd progressed as of now, and if her skills had time to be improved. Besides, now that he'd gotten a good look at her, Ameko wasn't that attractive overall. Despite how pretty her eyes were.

"I'm 17." Ameko's hands moved quickly into a series of hand signs. Chase saw this, and made a mad dash toward her. "Nature style. Vine wrap-jutsu," she whispered.

Thick vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Chase's ankles, wrists, and chest. They pulled him backwards onto a tree and bound him to it, legs and arms spread apart.

"You should've stayed put," Ameko said, wiping the sweat off her brow and turning to leave.

"_You_ should not dismiss me so quickly!" Chase called.

Chase was amused to watch Ameko become visibly amazed and frightened at the same time when he turned into his dragon form. Needless to say, the vines were shredded.

"What the hell are you?!" Ameko demanded. "A tatsu?"

Chase chuckled darkly again. "Is that what you think now? I assure you, I am human. Just complicated."

Ameko scoffed. "Cursed is more like it."

Not exactly news to him. "That's your opinion. Monkey strike!"

"Repulse the monkey!!"

Another surprise! "What -- How -- Where did you learn that?" Chase stuttered, for once. His dragon self was sprawled on the ground.

"I saw Omi doing that yesterday," Ameko smiled smugly. "I figured he picked it up from you."

Chase recovered quickly and charged her, only this time, Ameko was overwhelmed.

"Same time tomorrow?" Chase asked, extending his human hand to her.

Ameko rose without his help. "Not same time. Tomorrow at five P.M. at the sparring area. You probably know where that is."

Chase nodded as the bell tolled one. "See you there." He leaped into a nearby tree and watched as Ameko reunited with Kaoru.

"Where were you?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I didn't feel like putting up with Tomatsu-sensei's crap today," Ameko said with an attitude. "He's so single-minded!"

Chase laughed inwardly as the two walked away. "What a cool liar you are!"


	6. Chapter 6: Conspiracy Theory

**Chapter Six: Conspiracy Theory**

**Hi everybody! Alright, first off, I am really sorry that I haven't updated yet. I've had way too much to do. I swear, my teachers are trying to kill me! **

**Second, this chapter has a lot of political crap in it. That doesn't mean that there isn't any action though. This chap is going to be very long, because there will be some insight on Ameko's genjutsu, and I plan on giving a LOT of detail. **

**Enjoy. Thanks for your patience. **

**BTW: Update on the monks -- **

**Kimiko is studying kunoichi medicine and about five different languages/cultures at the same time. The boys are studying tactics, morals, and ethics. All four are taking the usual classes for junior high students. **

**

* * *

**

In a forge just outside Hinotsuki High School, a young man with spiky black hair brought his hammer down on a broken kunai. His blue-black eyes glittered as the two heated pieces came together in their former shape. 

"Hey! Metsuke! You busy?" It was Ameko. And she sounded worried.

"No!" he called back.

Metsuke put down the hammer, picked up the kunai with a pair of tongs and put it in water.

Ameko's hair was out of sorts for once; there were flyaways everywhere. She had dirt on her cheeks, kneepads, and hips.

Metsuke whistled. "What happened to you? Did you get into it with Sayoshin again?"

**(Author's note: **_Sayoshin is Orochijin's oldest son._

Ameko forced out a sigh. "I wish. We have a serious problem," she said, pulling back one of her bangs.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, first off --" Ameko hopped onto a pile of sand bags in the corner. "Orochijin replaced me with his future daughter-in-law."

"Bakani the Baka? Figures. I wonder what the snake's up to now."

"Second, we've been invaded for the first time in six hundred years by a psychopathic Chinaman named Chase Young."

Water sprayed from Metsuke's mouth. "Are you shitting me?!! Chase Young is _here_? How the hell did he --?!"

"I saw him with my own eyes. I don't know how he got in here, but whatever's going on, it can't be good." Ameko started pacing. "I wonder if Orochijin's the one who let him in. There's no way Chase Young could've gotten in on his own."

"Is that how you got so messed up? Duking it out with the 'psychopath'?"

Ameko took a drink from her own canteen. "No, I was out sparring with one of the Korean students. For future reference, it's a bad idea to take on a stick-thin boy and expect an easy win."

The two friends laughed together for a moment.

"So, on a lighter note, have you asked Kaoru out yet?"

Metsuke stammered. "U-uh, no idea what you're --"

"Uh-uh-uh! Don't even try to tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about." Ameko grinned mischievously. "You've liked her for four years now, and you haven't made a move all that time! What the hell is wrong with you, man?!"

Metsuke laughed. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't think that her dad would, you know, approve."

"Oh, come on. Kaoru likes you. You'll never hear her say it, but she likes you. And I like you. The Hikage trusts my judgement." _But not when it comes to snakes in the grass like Orochijin. When I try to talk to him about it, all Uncle does is wave me off,_ she thought angrily. Outwardly, Ameko grew more solemn. "Besides, it's not like she's gonna stay a maiden forever."

"That's right. Your coming-of-age ceremony's coming up soon, isn't it? Kaoru's was a month ago."

Ameko grinned with pride. "Yup. Two days from now, on May 30th."

Metsuke pulled out a necklace bearing his own totem, the bear of trust. "It's kinda confusing, following your totem, but you get it after a while." He raised one of his thick brows. "Are you gonna throw a big party? I can be the DJ."

"Maybe. But you will _not_ DJ," Ameko smirked. "You'd think that with all the weapons you hang around, you wouldn't want to listen to anything with the word 'metal' in it, but NO. Your ego won't let you."

"Ah, shut up and go find your 'Chinaman' boyfriend." Metsuke flinched as he felt Ameko send him a monstrous glare. "U-u-uh, I meant that as a joke...!"

"Good boy. See ya Metsuke." Ameko went out the black curtains for a minute, then came back in. "Oh, and if you even think of avoiding Kaoru at my 18th birthday party, then so help me, I will play a slow song just for you two, and I won't hold the cheese!"

Ameko dodged a pair of welding gloves, laughing.

"LEAVE ALREADY!"

_**The next day:**_

_Clang! _

Ameko ducked and rolled left as Chase sent a roll of punches her way. She had never had a challenge like this before, even though she no longer had to hold back. Every move he made forced her to use all her skill.

A kick broke her from thought and sent her into a tree, which she now stood on like a spider: her right leg below her and stretched out, the left above and folded.

"Not bad." Chase Young called. "You said your name was Ronotaro Ameko? Are you related to the Hikage, Yashiro Ronotaro?"

Ameko jumped off the tree and did a series of hand motions. "Maybe. Does it matter?"

"It does to me. " About a dozen Amekos surrounded him now. Chase smirked. He had seen this jutsu before and knew how to beat it. All you had to do was focus in on the person's aura and you'd find them easily. The smirk went away as he realized he couldn't tell which was the true Ameko.

"Here I come!" All of them said.

Two charged first with kunai, which he sent backwards into puffs of smoke. Then one came down from above, and he dodged that one. Then the other eight ganged up on him and Chase used his Chi to make them fly backward. Chase looked around for signs of his new sparring partner. Then, a twig snapped, and he pounced in its direction.

Ameko was right across from him on a tree branch. She smiled and let herself fall off the branch. Her limbs twisted like a cat in midair and she landed on her feet. She stared up at him expectantly and smiled again.

"I'll admit, you're really good."

"Even though I'm your 'enemy' now?"

Ameko was surprised that she shared his laughter. "Even so, yes."

Chase Young jumped and pinned her down. "I want to learn about you. Your family, where you come from -- you have a bit of a Kansai dialect going on -- everything."

Ameko siezed up beneath him. She was not only embarrassed from the position she was in, but now she felt threatened. It wasn't normal for an enemy to be so... dare she say it? Affectionate, and with an unhealthy interest in her to boot.

"I can't tell you that much," she said aloud in a warning tone. "You're still my enemy, don't forget."

Chase leaned in closer to her face. "I don't have to be."

"I'm not joining you," she said forcefully even though he was right there. "No matter what you say to try and charm me into it. Period."

Her eyes glowed faint ocean green and Chase found himself blown back by Ameko's aura, which through his sorceror's sight appeared violet. Chase landed lightly on his feet.

"That's fine," Chase smiled smugly. "I could always fight you for your loyalty."

"I know how you work," Ameko said with her trademark fierce glare. "As if I would ever agree to those terms in a fight."

Chase met the challenge in her eyes. "Are you sure? Everyone has a weakness."

"You're part of everyone. That means that you do too."

"I take it that 'no' is your final answer?" He asked, vexated now.

"Do you even have to ask?"

_She has her attitude back. And just when this conversation was getting interesting,_ Chase thought. "Shall we continue then? You are still holding back," he said aloud.

"What are you talking about? I'm not holding back."

Ameko spoke with the false honesty she had used with Kaoru.

"I was speaking of your genjutsu. Why haven't you used it?"

Ameko cocked her head to the side. "You want me to use it? Are you sure?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Chase said, mimicking her attitude. "Give me all you've got!"

_Bad idea, Chase,_ Ameko thought. _Very bad idea._

Ameko's eyes glowed ocean blue again, and soon the area around Chase and Ameko frosted over with ice.

_She's an ice elemental? I wonder what she's planning with all this cold._

"Last chance to back out!" Ameko called.

"You know that won't happen."

Ameko grinned. "Fine by me! It's your ass that'll get burned!"

Chase was initially surprised that she swore. _Didn't think she had that much of a mouth. What does she mean by ... 'my ass will get burned' ?_

"First move's yours, if you dare!" Ameko shouted.

Chase Young teleported behind her and made to give her a roundhouse kick. Ameko turned and caught the leg.

_Ooh, I finally struck a nerve with this guy! He's got a stronger will than the other people I've fought, that's for sure,_ Ameko thought.

"_Baka_," Chase said with a grin. He flexed his leg and catapulted Ameko into the air. However, at the last moment, Ameko managed to stand up on his leg and was sent skyward like a missile. Once she was up in the air, she turned so that her chest faced the ground. (She held out her hands like Goku does with the Kamehameha attack.)

"Ice prism-jutsu!!" Ameko roared.

Chase was completely frozen in the ice crystal that formed around him. After twenty seconds, it shattered. By the time he realized that Ameko was right in front of him, it was too late. Ameko's right leg was literally covered in blue fire, which she used to launch a kick right above his belt. The force and heat of the kick sent him backwards into one of the wooden pillars of a nearby torii gate.

Chase tried to clutch his stomach, but it was nearly white hot from the kick, and focused on enduring the pain without curling up. _That was... devastating. _Chase looked down at his chest. There was a depression where she had kicked him, and the metal around it was _dripping_. Chase Young smiled._ Once again, it was a good decision to wear armor._

"Who's the baka now?" Ameko asked.

It was funny to her, seeing the big bad invader close to writhing from an attack that she had invented herself. The twenty seconds it took for Chase Young's body to cool down gave her the time she needed to focus her chakra into her right leg and set it ablaze with the power of her fiery, violet aura. Since Chase's body was cold to begin with, the blazing kick was that much more effective.

"That was my 'Solar Flare' attack," she explained.

Chase breathed out slowly. "It's well-named. I'll admit it, I'm impressed."

Ameko started to smile, but stopped. Seeing him there, damaged -- she thought it a shame. A shame that he was like that, and a shame that it was her fault. She'd never felt that way about any other opponent she faced. Just him.

"You may want to seek medical attention." Though she didn't understand why, Ameko was kneeling beside him as she said that. "The metal's probably sticking to your skin right now. My cousin, Kaoru, is an excellent kunoichi. She can help you."

Chase didn't know how to respond.

"If you like, I could take you to her --" _Ameko! Quit! Don't get too involved with your enemy!_, she could almost hear her uncle screaming in her mind."-- or bring her here, whichever."

_Yes, that would be better. It would save me from the moment._

Chase was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Why?"

Ameko was taken aback. "Why am I helping you, do you mean?" A scowl was her answer. She responded more defensively, "Because my people and I believe in mercy and compassion."

Chase turned his head away from her. It was bad enough that he was weakened already, but why did she choose that moment to make him seem weaker by offering 'mercy and compassion' to a person that she didn't even like? He couldn't stand to look at her at all.

"Just leave. I'll go soon."

"But, that armor's melding with your skin!" Ameko was genuinely shocked. "It'll turn into a third degree burn and --"

"I know that!" Chase spoke forcefully. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes, actually. _Gombatte_, _Young-sama._" Ameko got up and bowed from the waist. "It was good to spar with you."

The nonchalant manners were almost an insult. Then again, he started that one.

"Goodnight then, Ameko."

Ameko turned around. "I would prefer to remain 'Ameko-san' with you."

"Fine."

Finally, she was gone again. Chase Young sighed. _A little progress, but not much. Why did she have to reach out like that, at least, at that point in all time?! _

_"An amazing young woman, isn't she?" _said a voice above him. It belonged to Orochijin, who was lounging on top of the torii gate.

"Who are you?" Chase Young asked with slight aggression. There was no telling what might happen now that a stranger was near him.

"My name is Orochijin. We have something in common," he hissed.

"I severely doubt it. How so?"

Orochijin allowed himself a cruel chuckle. "I just thought that I would first tell you that while Ameko used nearly all her physical strength against you today, you only saw a fraction of her _magical_ ability. Frankly, I'm surprised that she showed you her specialty attacks right away."

"On with it!"

"Alright," Orochijin chuckled again. "I'll tell you outright: Ameko will only get stronger as she gets older. You want her power, and I want her gone."

Chase Young snorted. "If you claim to know me so well, you should know that I don't like being a pawn in someone else's plan."

Orochijin sighed. "Ah, yes, the desire to control one's destiny is very strong. I respect that, I really do."

_If I weren't weakened right now, I'd take that scrawny little man and pop his scraggly head right off_, Chase thought malevolently as he started to lose patience with Orochijin.

"Before you think of more ways to kill me," Orochijin said almost happily, "at least let me tell you how to win Ameko over."

Anyone else might have thought that Orochijin was a mindreader based on that statement, but not Chase Young. He knew that his expression was the clue Orochijin needed to try and pull off such a trick.

"And that is?" Chase's attention was held, whether he liked the man who held it or not.

"Ameko's weakness is astonishingly classic;" Orochijin's voice was dangerously close to mockery. "If you want Ameko to swear her eternal loyalty to you, you must first swear to me that you will never return to this place once you leave with her."

Chase grew suspicious. "Why must I do that?"

"Do you want the information or not?" the Snake-man snapped.

Reluctantly, Chase swore.

"You must target the one closest to her heart: her little brother, Bakuto Ronotaro. Luckily, you have already met him."

_The tag-along. _"How am I supposed to find her brother in this crowded place?"

"Ameko rarely lets him out of her sight, or the sight of a trusted, powerful friend," Orochijin explained. "The quietest way to get him would be to kidnap him at school, but of course, that's near impossible for _you_. So, just leave all the details to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was it for Orochijin. Domination of Hitatsuban, at his fingertips. Orochijin laughed to himself evilly.

_Your uncle is a very stupid man for trusting me, Ameko. Soon, he and his family will pay the ultimate price, and there is nothing you can do about it!_

* * *

**Whew! Finally! I apologise for the length, but this chapter is extremely important! Let me know what you think, if I haven't murdered your patience by now. (oog, I hope not!) **


	7. Chapter 7: White Tiger

**Chapter Seven: White Tiger**

**Hi everybody!! Guess what? I'm out of school finally!! YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I'm done. I'll be able to do a lot more work on this now, so YAY. Thanks for your patience. ****You can probably tell by now that I get my inspiration from _Brother Bear_. Hey, Disney kicks butt!!!!!! Plus, it's not like I'm making any direct references to any movies, etc. anymore. (looks around nervously) hahaha. As for the previous references - Naruto and Brother Bear - I just thought they were cool, and I wanted to change some of it up a little bit and add it to my fanfic. I'm seriously going for something origional here, and I'm trying my darnest to do so. That's my soapbox for today.**

**Half of this chap gives a brief overview of Ameko's coming-of-age ceremony, and the other half covers Chase and Orochijin's plot. Naturally, it's long and detailed, and most likely the longest dang chappie I am ever gonna do, so don't freak. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown or anything affiliated. I only own Ameko and her friends and family, and some villains too. I'll point them out to you.**

**Side note: Kaoru means "fragrant." Finally found that out. (grins) Thank you, lol :)**

* * *

"CHASE!!" Wuya's shrieks were not what Chase Young wanted to hear at that moment, or ever for that matter. "Where have you been?!" Pause for the enraged/paranoid gasp. "Have you been messing around with that ninja-whore -- whats-her-face?!" 

Wuya shrank from Chase's draconic glare. What was she? His nanny? "Who do you think you are?! I'm a grown man, Hag!"

"Sorry... I just don't understand why you want to see _her_ again. After all, _I'm _here..." The tone that Wuya took was a poor attempt at being seductive.

"First of all, you don't have a body. Even if I did want you--" Wuya's eyes got dreamy. "-- and I don't--" Back to Wuya's jealous look. "It's out of the question. Second, what I do is my own business. If it was necessary for you to know, I would've told you by now."

Chase turned slightly red when he realized just where Wuya was examining right then. She had noticed the depression in his armor where Ameko had kicked him.

"Why do you even bother with her if this kind of thing can happen to you?" Oh, the fight... She had the nerve to ask him about _that_?!

Before a vein on Chase Young's head had a chance to pop, he transformed into his _tatsu_ form and bellowed ferociously, "If you have to ask, then don't bother!! It's an occupational hazard, you idiot! Now leave ... me ... ALONE!!"

Thankfully, Wuya didn't need to be told twice. Chase's head was throbbing from the high-pitched screams and the stress induced by all that had happened with Ameko and Orochijin. He needed to relax. So bad...

His breathing returned to normal after he got into his meditative state. At last, time to think, time to heal...

The plot was set to go through tomorrow afternoon on May 30th, after Ameko's eighteenth birthday celebration. If the plan went the way it should, Ameko would join Chase Young, the both of whom could never come to Hitatsuban again because of Orochijin's other condition.

The swelling in Chase's abdomen had gone down, so he could use a healing spell. However, in order to use it, he would have to remove his armor. That on its own would be mildly painful. As for the armor itself, it was time to break out the spare set for sure.

The armor was only half undone when he made a revelation. _Oh shit... _Well, Ameko warned him. Maybe it was a better idea to accept her help... No, he couldn't think that way. He wanted Ameko as a warrior in his cause, not a medic. Or worse, as a _buddy, _of all things.

_Screw it, I don't care about pain._ For twelve agonizing seconds, in order to undo the fusion, Chase relived the the searing hot kick that melded flesh to metal. He forced himself not to make a painful noise of any kind. After a few breaths, Chase was fine, and back to plotting.

_I'll make you pay, Ameko. For this, and for what you said,_ Chase chuckled darkly. _Soon, you'll be the one humiliated._

**_The next day, on May 30th:_**

Ameko was given today off to prepare for the spiritual element of the coming-of-age ceremony. For this, she needed to wear special regalia. Her flowing, crimson kimono would be made of a material so light that it floated whenever she moved. The obi would be shimmering gold in color.

"So, Ameko, are you ready to sing your _upopo_?" Ameko was relieved to have Kaoru there to help her with her make-up and everything. She needed the support.

**(A/N: An "upopo" is a real form of Ainu music. Basically, it's like a round/canon that we westerners have in our choral music, only the second person mimics the first before the first has a chance to finish their part, then the third person mimics the second and so forth. At the end, the first person starts again and ends the upopo.)**

"Of course I'm ready. I just wonder if other people are _ready for_ _me to sing it!_" Ameko chuckled. The billowing sleeve bobbed gently as she pulled some of her stray hair back. Her hair was always so difficult when it was down; the only way to keep it under control was when it was up!

Kaoru smiled at her cousin's spirit. She took out her totem and looked at it longingly. Then she picked up a simple hairpiece of gold wire and set to weaving it into Ameko's long black hair. "I wish I could have gotten the hawk of adventure instead of the fox of mercy. Maybe then I could get some of your spunk on my journey. I've always admired it so."

"Whatever, Kaoru," Ameko said reassuringly. "You don't have to be 'spunky' to become an adult. Besides, you have a gentle nature, and I admire that about you. Just be yourself, you know?"

"Thanks, cousin."

Ameko shrugged. "No problem." A strange feeling came over Ameko. "Hey, Kaoru, do you know where Bakuto is?"

"He should be in school right now. Metsuke said that he'd go get him later."

**_Meanwhile_**:

Bakuto was an inch away from circling the last elusive, right answer on the quiz when Masashi, the youngest son of Orochijin, reached up from behind and hit him on the head with a comic book. The thought was driven away from Bakuto's mind, never to return. Damn, and he had studied so hard...

"You jerk!!!" Bakuto bolted around and gripped Masashi's collar, fist clenched and ready to strike.

Unfortunately, the teacher only caught what Bakuto had done and not what had provoked him in the first place. Typical. "RONOTARO! OFFICE! NOW!!!"

Bakuto scowled at the floor and kicked imaginary pebbles all the way down the hall. It wasn't his fault he got his temper from his sister. Why did crap like this always happen to him?

"_Oomph_." Bakuto hit a cloth pillar. He looked up... right into the scariest pair of red-brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"Well, well, well," the voice belonging to the eyes hissed. "Young Ronotaro, all alone without his precious big sister. Or a hall pass..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the people that gathered at the base of Mount Tokachi that morning were close friends and family, and the monks as well, who were interested to see what sort of rituals their sensei would go through.

"I'll bet she gets to go on a special ninja mission on her own," Raimundo whispered to Omi with a nudge.

"OOOH! Maybe she'll have to walk on hot coals!" Omi whispered excitedly. "Do you think that she will, Kimiko?!"

"That's in India, Omi. Second, I'm not from Hokkaido. I'm from Honshu, the Big Island?" Kimiko explained patiently. "I don't know what they're gonna do."

Ameko, who was lingering behind and out of sight of everyone there, laughed silently at the conversation. The crowd cheered as the shamaness who would lead the ceremony came into sight and stopped in front of the miniature waterfall that tumbled down into a stream at the base of Mt. Tokachi. _Time to be quiet now, Omi. Kimunko-baa-sama is about to speak._ Ameko thought as Kimiko and Clay shushed Rai and Omi.

**(A/N: The Ainu people believe that everything in nature has a _kamuy_, or a spirit. The shamaness, Kimunko Kamuy, is named for one of the main gods, the _kimun kamuy_, or bear god.) **

"The time when a young person comes of age is a very special, important milestone that we all pass on our journey to adulthood." Even though Kimunko's voice was slightly wavering, she spoke with fervor and with wisdom. "To guide us on this journey and the Great Journey we call Life, we are each given a totem in the shape of the animal that best embodies the soul or spirit of an individual person.

"That is why we are all gathered together on this fine morning. Coming of age is especially important for a young woman, because it means that she will soon marry, and thus pass on our traditions and way of life to the next generation."

Ameko smiled to herself. _Not soon, I won't. Got too much to do before I settle down._

"Ameko, come here my dear," the elderly shamaness crooned.

The four monks all turned to look in the direction that Kimunko was looking, and their mouths gaped open at what they saw. Ameko's face and any visible skin was painted earth brown. She had on gold eyeshadow that went all the way up to her eyebrows and a little past the far sides of her eyes. Ameko smiled at her students. _I honestly don't understand what the deal is. I mean, I'm not even pretty! _

As Ameko walked past the monks, they noticed that her hair was so long that it went all the way down to middle of her thigh. It was loosely bound by the gold hairpiece that ran parallel to the middle of her back. Onlookers chuckled at the monks' expressions. For them, this was the norm for many a girl's coming-of-age ceremony.

Taking care not to kneel on her dress, Ameko sat upright. Her eyes shone with pride.

"Are you excited?" Kimunko asked with a light chuckle. "You should be." The shaman's rheumatic hands held out an object as long as Ameko's palm and as wide as two of her fingers. "Ameko, your actions must be guided by one thing..." Ameko's heart pounded. _What is it? What's my totem?_

"Empathy!" Kimunko declared happily and put the totem around Ameko's neck.

Ameko examined her totem in dismay, almost embarrassment. "The phoenix of empathy?"

"Yes, my dear. Empathy is understanding the emotions of other people and showing compassion for them. The phoenix totem is given only to those with a benevolent, caring heart and an untamable spirit."

In the crowd, Ameko could see Sayoshin and his group smirking and joking. "Look at Miss Big-Bad Ninja-ko," she read on Sayoshin's lips. "She's a real pussy after all!" Ameko had to fight herself to keep from lunging at him. Instead, she sent him her trademark glare.

"Ameko, listen to what I say," Kimunko took Ameko aside and looked her in the eyes. "It takes more courage to reach out to a person than it does to take up a sword against them; and there is more honor to be found in kindness and compassion that military prestige can ever win. When people make fun of you because of your totem, take heart and carry yourself with dignity."

Her voice lowered to a whisper. "You have a kind, loving heart, with a strong desire to protect the ones you care about. These are all wonderful gifts. As long as you live, Ameko, never lose them. Hold on to them tightly and never let go."

Ameko embraced the shamaness and whispered, "Thank you Kimunko-baa-sama. You always know what to say."

Kimunko smiled. "I speak from experience."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko followed Ameko more closely as they walked to Hinotsuki Elementary. "You look amazing, Ameko-sensei! The dress and everything is just so cool!" Her eyes grew large with admiration.

"Thank you, Kimiko. Omi, you're staring at me," Ameko said teasingly.

Omi blushed slightly. "Sorry sensei. It's just that we've never seen you so... feminine and... pretty."

Ameko laughed for a moment, then a feeling of dread swept over her when she saw Kaoru and Metsuke running up to her.

"I'm so sorry Ameko," Metsuke said haltingly. "I can't find Bakuto anywhere!"

A fuzzy image of Orochijin appeared before Metsuke, Kaoru and Ameko, then turned clear and Orochijin himself was there. "There's a fire at the Elementary School and we need medics! Ronotaro Kaoru, you have to come now!" he said urgently.

_Oh, God, please no!_ Ameko removed her regalia in a few quick motions (she was wearing her ninja clothes underneath the costume). "I'm going too. I can help put out the fires."

Since Orochijin could only transport Metsuke and Kaoru as well as himself, the monks and Ameko leaped through the trees as fast as they all could. The smell of the smoke was already making Ameko's stomach churn.

Suddenly, Ameko's feet were swept beneath her on a tree limb, and she went crashing down onto a limb below her, hitting her back. The blow sent bolts of lightning in a diagonal direction from her right shoulder blade down to her left hip bone. Her arms instinctively reached through the pain to try and grab other branches that flew past, but to no avail. Ameko landed hard on her right arm and lay there on the ground, sprawled out. "Oog, ouch," she groaned.

"Having a bad day?" Chase Young called out above her. He was holding a large bundle underneath his right arm. Ameko couldn't tell what it was because of the shadows that surrounded him.

Ameko sighed irritatedly. "Oh, shut up. I don't have time to deal with you right now." She rolled over onto her knees, but another jolt passed through her back and she clutched the area, breathing in and out through her teeth.

"You're quite sure?" Chase paused to sneer. "Your _little brother_ wants to speak with you."

_No way. He can't really know... _The pain didn't matter anymore. Though shaky, Ameko pulled herself to her feet. To her horror, Chase Young was telling the truth. There he was, her beloved baby brother wrapped up under the arm of the greatest menace she had ever met. Bakuto didn't hold his head up; he was - Ameko prayed to God - probably unconscious.

From Chase Young's viewpoint, Ameko's mind seemed to freeze over. Shock turned into anxiety, anxiety into fear, fear to disbelief - all discerned from the nearly lifeless expression on her face. It was time for the clincher. Chase jumped down to the forest floor.

"If you even try to make a move, I swear I'll kill him," Chase warned. Ameko looked more closely and saw that Chase had his right hand wrapped around Bakuto's neck, and the other was nearby, opening and closing at intervals. If Ameko got too close, Chase would undoubtedly wring Bakuto's neck.

Ameko struggled to stay together. "... Let the boy go, Chase."

Chase Young smirked. "You know how this works. I'll only release him when you swear your eternal loyalty to me."

A small groan escaped Bakuto's mouth. _So the kid's awake. This'll be interesting._ An evil smile creeped across Chase's lips.

"Sis...?" the kid moaned feebly.

Ameko snapped back to life. "Hold on, kid! ... Promise that no harm will come to him when I leave."

Bakuto started to squirm and kick. "No, Sis, no! You just can't join this wierdo, you just can't!!"

Chase tightened his grip on Bakuto's throat and brought his other hand closer to the boy's head. "If you don't tell your brother to stop squirming..."

"Bakuto, quit," Ameko said firmly. Bakuto looked like he was going to cry, but Ameko just shook her head. "Do you promise or not?"

"Not by me. Satisfied?" Chase continued after Ameko nodded. "In exchange for this extra condition, you can never return to your village. Is that clear?"

The tears flowed freely down Bakuto's face. "Ane-chan... I'm so sorry."

Branches in the trees rustled, and the monks jumped down from the limbs.

"Sensei, we saw you fall and --" Omi stopped short.

"What the sam hill is goin' on?" Clay interjected.

Ameko didn't look back. "All of you just go."

Rai's voice shook slightly. "But, we can't just -- What's happening anyway?"

"None of you can help her now," Chase's voice had a razor sharp edge to it. "So you can forget about coming to _your sensei's_ aid." The edge was directed back to Ameko. "Your time is running out. Swear your loyalty to me now, or else."

Bakuto summoned all the air he had in his lungs. "SIS!! DON'T DO IT!!"

The world around Ameko seemed to fade to nothingness.

"Wait, that's your brother?" A female voice. Kimiko? (think echo effect after this.) "Sensei...! What's...?!"

_Male, female. Tree... person... rock... wind... sky -- where does each begin? Where will it all end?_ Ameko didn't understand anything anymore. "I swear! I swear!" _Are those the only two words I know? _

"Finish it, Ameko!" The harsh voice of the enemy. Ameko collected herself, and shouted the words to the cold, gray sky.

"I, Ameko Ronotaro, swear my eternal loyalty to you, Chase Young!!" The last of her strength was drained out of her. Ameko could take no more of this heartbreak.

Chase Young allowed himself a cruel chuckle in celebration of this small victory. "See how easy that was? Here." He let Bakuto fall onto the ground, who had gone limp from crying. Then, he picked the boy up by his ribcage and threw him to his sister. Ameko ran up to him and caught him just in time. "I'll let you have one minute. No more, no less."

Ameko heard him, but she didn't care. She held her brother tighter as his tears made a small spot on her uniform. "Bakuto, listen to me. Listen. This was not your fault, do you hear me? Don't ever think that it is, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Ameko whispered more quietly. "Stay with Uncle and Metsuke, and don't go _anywhere_. I'm going away, but you'll still be safe. Keep to your prayers, brother. No matter what... I love you."

With that, the reverie was butchered. "Time's up," came the icy call. _Snap!_

Ameko's body shuddered inside. The words came out strained. "Bakuto... run away..."

Not waiting for a protest, Ameko pushed Bakuto to the side as gently as she could to get her point across. Ameko's body trembled all over, and buckled in on itself as she fell to her knees, groaning from the pain resulting from her body's resistance to the spell. Reluctantly, Ameko forced her body to let the change come. Her leg bones shrunk slightly and became stronger and covered with fur; her arms did the same. Harsh snaps and cracks could be heard as Ameko's ribcage expanded and grew longer. At last, Ameko's long black hair faded into her back to become black tributaries in the sea of white forming on it. Bakuto's sister no longer had a human body, but now stirred and rose in the form of a massive blue-eyed white Siberian tiger.

* * *

**Whoo! That took a long while, huh? You know, even if you aren't thinking of putting a transformation sequence in your fanfic, picturing the process is still a good writing exercise to do when you're having a case of writer's block. That's what broke me out of mine. You really have to think about the changes the person's body would go through as they're transforming, and make them as vivid as possible. I recommend picturing a person's body transforming into an animal if you're in a tight spot. **

**I'll write more soon! Promise!**

**-VPR**


End file.
